I'm here for you
by judjolie
Summary: I know, not an original title...It's about eric and his emotions regarding his sister's death. Calleigheric and a real small piece Yelinahoratio


**I'm here for you**

Calleigh stood silently next to her partner, her hand resting on his shoulder. Eric had just received a call from Horatio, his boss and brother in law with the news that his sister didn't make it. She died due to a gunshot wound in her stomach.

They both just stood there for more than an hour, before Calleigh's cell phone rang. She had to go, another crime scene had written her name on it. She didn't want to leave Eric all alone but she was on call, so she had no choice. "I have to go" She said in a silence and some what comforting way but Eric didn't respond. He was still just standing there, looking at the view. "Eric" Calleigh grabbed his arm and made him look at her. She noticed the hurt and pain in his teary eyes. "I have to go now" She said for the second time. "I'll see you later okay?" Eric nodded, but he hadn't really heard what she said to him. All he could think of was his sister and how he failed her. He was the big brother, who was suppose to look after his little sister, who was suppose to protect her but who got her killed instead...

Several hours later, Calleigh rang Eric's doorbell. It was his mother that opened the door. Calleigh paid her respects and gave her condolences which the Delko appreciated deeply. His mother then enlightened her that she hadn't seen Eric since he was at the morgue but his father was able to tell her he was going for a drink. He didn't have the specifics like where but that wasn't necessary, she knew where to find him…at the same place where she found him after Speed died.

In the mean time, Horatio was standing on the pier watching the waves break. He had been standing at that same spot for some hours now. He just couldn't believe it, he was wondering what he did that was so bad that yet another loved one was taken from him. Why?

Back at the bar, Calleigh was trying to persuade Eric into going home. He had just begun his 5th beer and he wasn't feeling like going home yet. "fine, I don't need you to look after me." He said, taking another sip from his beer. "Eric…you're not alright. Your sister just died, you shouldn't be alone now and you definitely shouldn't be drinking." He could still hear the same compassion, the same sorrow in her warm voice, just like when he heard the news. He looked at her for a few seconds but long enough to realize how badly he wanted to be comforted by her. But instead of letting it happen, he pushed her away. Something he did when Speed died as well and although that almost cost their friendship, he was ready to do it again.  
In the seconds he stared at her, she felt her body shiver. She had never seen that look before. She could see in how much more pain he was, than when Speed died. Of course this wasn't something you could compare but still. She knew he was hurting bad, very bad, he seemed to tear himself up in sorrow and guilt. Eric, knowing, he'll feel responsible. She was determined to be there for him this time. The question was, would he let her…  
"I just want to be left alone." He said in a firm voice, loud enough so bystanders were now looking at them. Calleigh started to feel frustrated with him. Why couldn't he let her help him. "Fine, you win." She stood up to leave but not before telling him: "I'm here if you need me." Eric didn't respond and Calleigh left trying to fight the tears. Outside, she rested against the wall and let her tears flow fluently. Inside Eric felt even worse for reacting and treating the way he did.

At the pier Horatio felt the soft warm wind blowing through his hair. There was something which made him suddenly feel more at ease, something comforting. He felt a woman's hand touching his and melting as one. He could smell perfume, her perfume… "Thanks for coming" he said in low, soft voice. "Always" responded Yelina in the same low and soft voice. Then the dark haired latino woman turned to him, let her other hand rest on his cheek while wiping away his tears. "Always" She said a second time and let Horatio rest his head on her shoulder, while rubbing his back. "I'm here for you".

It was three in the morning when Calleigh woke up from the banging on her door. She quickly made her way to the door to find Eric standing on her porch. He was all wet, due to the rain, which told her he had been standing on her porch some time before he decided to wake her up. "Come in" but Eric didn't seem to want to at first. He just stood there looking at her, asking for her help with his eyes. "Oh Eric." Calleigh stepped outside with a blanket, which she had grabbed before answering the door. She wrapped the blanket around Eric, who still just stood doubting whether he should go or stay. "I'm… I'm…" That was all he managed to get out. Calleigh made a gesture to follow her inside, this time Eric seemed to cooperate. Once inside he made his way to the table, just in front of Calleigh who was waiting for him on the couch. He rubbed his eyes several times and took a few breathes. Both knew it wouldn't be long before he would burst into tears. Calleigh stood back up, she moved his chin up so he would face her. "It's okay, it's okay." She embraced Eric, who now started to cry, showing his true emotions. "I miss her.." "I know, I know".  
After a few minutes, Eric slowly lifted his head up, Calleigh wiped away his remaining tears. She smiled… he … he put a stroke of hair behind her ear. Both were looking real intense in each other eyes. Eric leaned in and before they knew it they were kissing. Calleigh was the first to break the intense, warm, passionate kiss. "Eric. What are you" She looked at the ground "what are we doing?" He kissed her again and said "I'm finding comfort in you." Calleigh felt her heart skip several beats. "I'm here for you." And she let him to the bedroom.


End file.
